


The Last One

by spill_thetea



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Gen, I gave them names because I can, I wrote this last night because brain go brr, I'm Sorry, Is this considered canon divergence?, Like I said this is self-indulgent, Minor Character Death, No Aliens, Okay that's all b y e, Self-Indulgent, Someone protect Piper and Gavin, Survival of the fittest my dudes, They're all human so, They're babies at heart, Yes this is canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spill_thetea/pseuds/spill_thetea
Summary: They'd thought aliens would be the death of them, but running short on supplies when they're nowhere near home does its wonders to people. Two friends dead and three ejected, there's only one more imposter left.Who's the last one?
Relationships: Pink & Purple (Among Us)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	The Last One

**Author's Note:**

> There are no aliens involved. Just people being people.

The engine buzzes faintly in the background. The lights flicker momentarily.

The room is quiet. All eyes were on the man in the purple, bloodstained suit.

“You killed Yvette,” Walter says, his tone flat. The air around them seemed colder.

Gavin was quick to defend, but his voice was only a whisper. “Peyton? You have to be kidding. He wouldn’t do something as horrid.”

“He was next to her body, clinging to her. You all heard the scream,” Walter spoke through gritted teeth. “Why is it so hard to believe?”

“What if it was _you,_ Walter? Why are you so bent on blaming it all on him?” Owen asks. His eyes were seething with rage. “You’ve always hated Peyton ever since the day we took off.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Owen. You think I’d blame him over something so petty?” Walter pointed a finger accusingly at Peyton. “Are you all blind? He’s covered in blood! It has to be him! Who else would it be?!”

The words hung in the air, and everything felt...

Everything felt wrong for some reason.

“It can’t be him,” Piper whispered. She was already crying, her eyes seething with rage as she glared down at Walter. “You blaming my brother out of all people would be called for.”

Owen joins in. “Exactly!”

“You’ve all lost your minds,” Walter shook his head. “Why can’t you accept what’s right in front of you? Yvette’s dead and Peyton _killed her._ Live with it!”

“Peyton loved Yvette,” Gavin’s voice trembled. His face was in his hands. He sobbed. “He couldn’t have.”

“So, what if he did? He was _using_ her! He was over the body, covered in _blood_. Why can’t any of you face the truth?!”

“Because you’re lying!” Piper was crying, shaking her head. “He wouldn’t have done it! I’d know that! He’s my brother!”

Walter’s voice overrode hers. “He’s a fucking traitor is what he is!”

“No, no, never,” Piper sobbed. “Not my brother. Never my brother.”

“Brother or not,” Peyton spoke, “we all have secrets, don’t we?”

All eyes were back on Peyton. Everything felt heavier.

“So it was you?” Walter said, eyes growing dark.

Peyton was staring at the ceiling. “Who else would it be?”

“No!” Piper says, shaking her head, standing up. “Stop it! You couldn’t have killed Yvette!”

“I did. Walter’s right.”

“No.”

“You caught me.”

“No, no, please tell me it’s a lie,” Piper is on her knees, clinging onto her brother’s hands. Cold, bloody hands. “No, please, no. You wouldn’t.”

“I already did,” Peyton smiles. It’s charming. It used to be charming. Everyone felt sick.

“Who else was in on this?” Walter asks, eyes trained on him.

“Carter and Brook. There were only three of us.” Peyton looks back at Walter, malice in his gaze. “Guess you didn’t have to throw Ben out of the hatch after all.”

Gavin sobs out loud. Owen stands up and takes Peyton by the collar. “You dirty little shit.”

“Aren’t we all?” Peyton laughs. “They were gonna die anyway. What was the point of keeping them alive?”

“You knew we’d run out of supplies before we’d even make it halfway back home,” Walter’s lips twitches. “You’re sick, you know that?”

“Yeah, I know.” Peyton kept smiling. A smile ten of them knew for far too long. A smile the ones left had started to hate. “That’s why we needed lesser people.”

“How many were the three of you planning to keep alive?”

“One. That would be Piper. There’d be enough for us four to live with until we make it back.”

Piper was shaking her head, her cries reduced to whimpers. She was no longer yelling. “No, please. It can’t be true.”

“It’s true,” Peyton insists softly, gently.

Owen brings a fist to his face and there’s blood all over the cafeteria floor. There are shouts and sobs, Gavin and Piper try to pull the two of them back. Walter prepares the hatch.

They all stand by the backdoor of the ship with a shit-faced Peyton, an angry Owen, and a Piper who tried to stop Walter. Gavin chose to stay behind by the cafeteria, strained, unmoving.

“Walter, please, no. Don’t throw him away,” Piper weakly tugged on his sleeve. “Please. He’s all I have left. You can’t do this to me.”

Walter shrugged her off, resulting in her fall. He pushed Peyton through the door before it closed shut.

“Go to hell,” Walter said from the other side of the door.

Peyton sneered. “Gladly.”

Walter opens the hatch, and Peyton is sucked into space. Choking on nothing. Dying.

**Purple was ejected.**

And no one will die anymore. They’re fine. They’re safe. They’ll make it home.

The ship is quiet a few days after.

Piper sits by the security room, quiet, unmoving.

Walter enters the room and stands beside her.

“I’m sorry,” he says.

“You aren’t,” she replies.

“You’re right. I’m not, but what were we supposed to do? Let him on after what he’d done?”

“He didn’t do anything.”

“Get over it, Piper.”

Piper looks up at Walter. Her eyes were blank. “He didn’t do anything. He didn’t do anything at all.”

The words hung in the air, and everything felt...

Everything felt _wrong._

The alarms went off. Walter’s arm pad blinks red.

_**Oxygen depleting in ten seconds...** _

_**Nine...** _

_**Eight...** _

“What the-“

“He didn’t do anything at all,” Piper says again, standing up from her seat. She smiles at him weakly. “He did nothing.”

_**Two...** _

_**One...** _

**Defeat.**

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time posting on here, so please be nice ;w; Either way, I'm lowkey proud of what I did, and I hope y'all found it okay even if it was self-indulgent :DD Feel free to post suggestions or comments, and maybe some story ideas because I want to write but I never know what to write. Thank you for reading <33


End file.
